


El Idioma

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta vez, la sorpresa es lingüística</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Idioma

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen

 

Danny ya no sabía por qué se molestaba en correr. Total, estaba más que claro que el Superseal llegaría antes que él. De todas formas, aún tenía su orgullo, y éste se conformaba con ser el segundo en llegar. Lori podía presumir cuanto quisiese de su forma física, pero el hecho de que continuase llegando de tercera hacía que el rubio se sintiese más que satisfecho.

En el fondo, todo aquello tenía que ver con el temor que el policía sentía a que la mujer ocupase su lugar cubriendo las espaldas de Mcgarrett.

No es que su amigo le hubiese dado a entender que tuviese la intención de hacerlo pero ¿a quién iba a engañar? Cualquiera estaría más que feliz de tener a una atractiva mujer a su lado en vez de a un detective con una lesión en una rodilla que podía resentirse en cualquier momento. Y si aún no había ocurrido esa sustitución, posiblemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que, con lesión o sin ella, todavía era capaz de mantener el ritmo del marine.

En lo que a él se refería, permanecería pegado a su compañero como una lapa, si era necesario. Pensó mientras aceleraba la velocidad de forma inconsciente.

Y no solo consiguió llegar antes que Lori, sino que incluso tuvo la gratificación de ser quien derribase de un placaje al sospechoso número dos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo mientras lo esposaba. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con la sonrisa de su jefe, quien le felicitó por el buen trabajo con un gesto.

Solo por eso, merecía la pena sudar.

                               *********************************

Una emergencia de última hora, hizo que Danny tuviese que recoger a su hija al salir del colegio y llevarla a casa, con lo que fueron Chin y Steve los encargados de interrogar a los detenidos. Cuando regresó, las chicas esperaban jugando una partida  “hundir la flota” online.

-¿No tenéis nada que hacer?- preguntó

-No hasta que no acaben el interrogatorio- contestó Lori encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Aún siguen ahí dentro?

-Creo que tienen problemas idiomáticos- contestó Kono antes de alzar los brazos y lanzar una exclamación de júbilo- Síííí, nena. ¡Despídete de tu torpedero!

Lori soltó un gruñido y juró venganza.

El policía de New Jersey decidió no preguntar y se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios. Chin salió arrastrando a Mcgarrett.

-¿Qué tal?

-No hay forma de hacerlos hablar. Hemos salido porque Steve estaba a punto de hacer a uno traspasar la pared a fuerza de golpes.

-No iba a hacer eso, solo iba a asustarlos un poquito- gruñó el líder de la unidad.

El teniente miró al rubio, que hizo un gesto de comprensión.

-Vamos dentro- dijo

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú que no hayamos hecho nosotros?- protestó Steve.

-No sé, tal vez tres personas los intimiden más. ¿Habéis hecho lo del poli bueno y el poli malo? ¿O simplemente erais el policía y el psicópata?

Chin ahogó una carcajada mientras el marine gruñía de nuevo.

-Bueno, chicos. Mis amigos dicen que no queréis cooperar.

- _Não entendemos, senhor. **[1]**_

El detective se giró para hablar con sus amigos.

-No hablan nuestro idioma.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta- ironizó el SEAL

-¿Y no has probado a hablarle en un idioma que puedan entender?

-He probado todos los que sé.

-¿Has probado el español?

-El poco que sé no sirve de nada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hablas coreano, chino, japonés, élfico y no sé cuántos más y no sabes hablar portugués?

-No puedo hablar todos los idiomas, Danny. Y no sé hablar en élfico.

Chin no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada.

-Lo que tú digas- masculló el policía volviéndose hacia los detenidos, que miraban a los dos policías discutir entre ello sin entender muy bien la situación-   _Muito bem, acabou a farsa. Me parece muito difícil que vocês não sejam capazes de entender o espanhol, mas respeito. Mas se vocês entendem e só estavam jogando para se livrarem de um interrogatório, se saíram mal porque eu **sei** falar português. **[2]** – _ susurró muy cerca del oído de uno de ellos.

El teniente Kelly miraba al rubio como si le hubiese salido una cabaza más. Steve no pudo evitar que se le erizase el vello del cuerpo al oír a su compañero susurrando palabras en portugués.

- _Não senhor, nós não queríamos..._[3]

- _Ele nos ameaçou, ameaçou as nossas famílias_.[4]

 _\- Quem é ele_?[5]

\- _Não podemos dizer ou nos machucará_.[6]

\- _Nos encarregaremos de que não aconteça nada com vocês. Nos ajude a colocar esse cara na prisão. Tudo vai sair bem. Confie em nós_.[7]

 ** _“Confie em nós”,_** ante aquella frase del rubio, Steve notó cómo otras partes de su cuerpo se ponían también de punta. Cuando el interrogatorio terminó, Chin se llevó a los hombres.

-Deberías cerrar la boca, Steve- le dijo Danny con una sonrisita.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo…?- logró articular el SEAL.

-Tuve una novia brasileña y me enseñó a hablar en portugués. No podía permitirle que me dijese cosas como “você é um tesão _” **[8]**” gostoso” **[9]**_ sin saber exactamente qué era lo que me estaba diciendo.

 _“Você é um tesão”_ o _” gostoso”_. Esas palabras, pronunciadas con la suave voz del rubio ocuparon los pensamientos del líder del 5.0 durante el resto del día. Y esa noche, cuando volvieron a su mente mientras deslizaba su mano bajo las sábanas, decidió que ya iba siendo hora de que se parase a pensar seriamente en algunas cosas.

 

* * *

[1] “No entendemos, señor”

[2] “ Muy bien, se acabó la farsa. Me parece bastante difícil que no seáis capaces de entender el español, pero lo respeto. Pero si lo entendéis y solo jugabais para libraros de ser interrogados, os ha salido mal, porque yo sí sé hablar portugués”

[3] “No señor, nosotros no queríamos”

[4] “Él nos amenazó, amenazó a nuestras familias”

[5] “¿Quién es él?

[6] “No podemos decirlo o nos dañará.”

[7] “Nos encargaremos de que no os pase nada. Ayudadnos a meter a ese tío en la cárcel. Todo va a salir bien. Confiad en nosotros.”

[8] Eres caliente

[9] sabroso

 


End file.
